Moonstruck: Lost in Fantasy (A Black Butler Fanfiction)
by HalloweenMaster
Summary: I originally started writing this for a friend, I hope she likes it! I know the chapters may be shorter than others, but I have a whole notebook of events to tell you guys. I hope you will leave a review, I am always eager to improve my work. I hope you enjoy!
1. A Chance Meeting

Lightning flashed providing the only source of light on this somber evening; deep roars of thunder answered the lightning's call. A dark line of trees marked the horizon - trees meant shelter - but the trees were too lanky to protect against the sideways blowing rain. Deciding that her best chance would be to adopt a tree for the night, she gradually closed in on the line when her heightened senses took notice of a faint glow of candle light. Curiosity called her closer and closer to the door of the Phantomhive manor.

The ornate manor opened its lighted mouth, and standing on the outside was a young, soaked female, white hair licked with blue held to her face and neck.

"Good evening, sir. I truly hate to burden you like this. My name is Cecilia Moore, and I am afraid I have no lodgings on this terrible evening. Might I trouble you for a room?"

"I am simply a butler here. Although, if it is only for one night, how can my master turn down such a lovely young woman?" He flashed a devilishly handsome smile.

"Allow me to welcome you to the Phantomhive manor." He stepped aside, and swung his hand gesturing for Cecilia to enter.

The grand hall was decorated with two deep sapphire pillars that marked the official entrance into the manor. A central staircase at the far end split in to two directions, both leading to unknown doors.

"Are there other workers, or do you maintain the household by yourself? If you do not mind my curiosity." It truly was a grandeur house, almost too much for Ceci to process. She asked her question quietly so she would not wake whatever lurked behind the different pathways.

"Not at all, Miss Moore. I care for the manor myself. You see I am simply one hell of a butler." The butler's face twisted into that same devious grin as before. "How rude of me, I do not believe I have formally introduced myself. My name is Sebastian Michaelis." He bowed deeply as Cecilia dipped in to a curtsy. "Allow me to show you to you room."

Cecilia followed Sebastian closer than his own shadow; down every hallway and up every step. Sebastian must have been amazing to be able to tell each door apart from the last, and finally he held one open before her.

"I hope you find your stay comfortable." His voice was warm and soothing.

"Thank you, I am sure I will." Cecilia tried to imitate the warmth and sincerity, but could not.

"As you might imagine the young master has retired for the evening. I do, however, hope you will join us for breakfast."

"Thank you, for everything." Sebastian was out the door before she finished, leaving Cecilia alone to relish in the luxuries of the Phantomhive manor.

She had been too taken with the butler to notice a polished, mahogany door in the back of the room. Assuming the door lead to a bathroom, she was eager to enter the adjacent room. Her suspicions were correct, and she was greeted by a full bath. Shortly afterwards Cecilia lowered herself into the comforting embrace of the water; letting it soak her chilled body from head to toe, and despite the warmth enveloping her, she shuddered at the thought of another night in the rain.

She took her time scrubbing as much dirt as possible into the bath below, forced to drain the now chilled waters, she was satisfied with her work. A starched robe caught her eye as she desperately looked for a way to cloak her exposed body, taking care to fully hide her body from view with the loose clothing, she returned to her awaiting bed. To hide from London's cold she threw up the velvet cloth and jumped in bed just in time to be engulfed in the sweet smell of orange blossoms. Soon she allowed the alluring promise of sleep to consume her. Cecilia's dreams were sprinkled with images of the tall, dark, and handsome butler with his tantalizing grin, that silently promised more than an innocent night's stay, messy, black tendrils of hair that retained their own perfection, and glowing ruby eyes that seemed to look past her own and uncover her deepest thoughts.


	2. What Are You Looking At?

The blinding mid summer sun paraded through the sheer curtains, even though they were drawn. Bluejays and robins' sweet melody sailed on the soft breeze, and the pitter-patter of rain had all but ceased throughout the night. It truly was a beautiful morning.  
Cecilia tumbled out of the mass of sheets to find that her constant motion throughout the night had undone the neat bow of her robe, and that more skin was exposed than socially acceptable. She fought to correct it as the door opened.  
"Good morning, Miss Moore. I trust you slept well." Sebastian called from the doorway.  
"Yes, thank you." Cecilia blushed at the butler's sudden appearance, and the fact that she had not succeeded in completely covering her bosom. "Please just call me Cecilia."  
"If you would care to join me, I will escort you to the dining hall for breakfast." Then as an afterthought, "after you are properly dressed." Sebastian was such the gentlemen that he had an uncomfortable air about him when mentioning her slightly uncovered chest. It was endearing.  
Cecilia was oblivious to how loose the knot had become until she retrieved her undergarments slung across the modern armchair. Sebastian gasped in disbelief as her robe slipped from her demure shoulders and glided silently to the Earth. As Cecilia's hand flew to cover her exposed bosom, she caught sight of Sebastian's curious look. His averted eyes and flushed cheeks contradicted that naughty smirk of his. Hoping to understand what raced through his mind as he stood their staring intently at the ecru walls. A brief interrogation was in order, at a later date, for now it was time for the butler to leave. Time was of the essence and Sebastian was threatening her virtue.  
" I do not mean to be rude, but I think I can handle it from here. Thank you, Sebastian." Her lack of assertion was obvious through her wavering tone.  
"Why, of course. My apologies, Cecilia." Her name danced with a certain flair from his tongue. "I will wait outside to escort you." Cecilia stayed completely silent as she awaited his leave. As Sebastian cracked the door and crept agonizingly slow through the frame, he thought it wise to taunt their guest a bit. "And do not worry, I did not see." Before the end of his tailcoat had followed him out he added, "much."  
Cecilia was a mess of crimson with blushing, and a deep rooted ire for men who lingered longer than desired, especially the help. The thought of Sebastian bursting through to add another statement had her dancing around the room in desperation for shelter from his peering eyes.


End file.
